Clifford's lost siblings
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and Daffodil went to find Clifford's lost siblings.


At the apartment, Clifford and Daffodil are looking at the babies photo album of each other.

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, you look even cuter as a young rabbit."

Daffodil said, "Thanks Clifford. It was hard for me to look pretty as first."

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, have you ever been adopted by Emily Elizabeth?"

Daffodil said, "Of course I was Clifford."

Clifford said, "But, didn't you have sibling."

Daffodil said, "Well, I was the only child of the family. How about you? Did you have sibling?"

Clifford said, "I think I do."

Daffodil said, "Do they still live in the apartment?"

Clifford said, "Well, before I was adopted I had a family. Soon, the apartment couldn't handle that many puppies."

Daffodil said, "So, what happen to them?"

Clifford spread his tears and said, "They were gone."

Daffodil gasped and said, "What you mean gone?"

Clifford said, "They were transported to other owner."

Daffodil said, "All of them."

Clifford said, "Well, I think my parents still live in the building, but I'm not sure they might remember me."

Daffodil said, "What you mean they won't remember you?"

Clifford said, "I was the tiniest one ever. After Emily Elizabeth adopted me, I feel like that they have forgotten me."

Daffodil said, "Well, would you like to see your parents?"

Clifford said, "I guess so, but what if I told them that my sister was you?"

Daffodil said, "I'm sure they'll understand."

Clifford said, "Well, I guess so. Come on, I'll show you where they are."

So Clifford took Daffodil to his parents apartment. He knocked on the door.

Kimba said, "Clifford, is that you?"

Clifford said, "Mom, dad, it me."

Serena said, "Oh Clifford it is you. My poor baby. Are you alright?"

Clifford said, "I'm fine mom."

Kimba said, "We were worry sick about you."

Clifford said, "Actually, I live in the second floor building, with my owner Emily Elizabeth."

Serena said, "Oh, my baby boy."

Clifford said, "Mom, dad, this is my sister, Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Hello. How do you do?"

Kimba said, "It nice to meet you Daffodil. Thanks you for taking care of Clifford."

Daffodil said, "It was no problem. Usually Emily Elizabeth does the care taking."

Clifford said, "So, where is my other sibling?"

Serena said, "Oh, we have bad news. The puppies were transported to other pet owner."

Clifford said, "Aw man."

Kimba said, "We could give you a map so you can find them."

Clifford said, "Can I?"

Serena said, "Sure."

So Serena went to get Clifford a map.

Serena said, "Here you go. These are all the place your brothers and sisters might be."

Daffodil said, "Wow, that a lot of places."

Kimba said, "We hope you have a safe journey."

Clifford said, "We will, thanks."

So Clifford and Daffodil went outside to get started on their adventure.

Daffodil said, "Alright Clifford, which place should we head first."

Clifford said, "Well, this one is not far from here. Actually, it on the other side of the city."

Daffodil said, "And you know where he lives right."

Clifford said, "Yep."

Daffodil said, "Alright, let go."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to the other side of the city. Soon, they head to the apartment.

Clifford said, "This must be the place."

Clifford knocked on the door.

Bill Nye said, "Hello."

Daffodil said, "Hi, I'm Daffodil and this is my brother Clifford."

Bill Nye said, "Nice to meet you both. I'm Bill Nye."

Clifford said, "Hey Bill, did you have any uh pet?"

Bill Nye said, "Well I do have one. He is over at my lab. Come on in."

Daffodil said, "Wow, nice place you have here."

Bill Nye said, "Thanks, so what brings you here?"

Clifford said, "We're kind of looking for my sibling that I have for the past few years."

Bill Nye said, "Hmm, I think I have a puppy who looks kind of like you."

Clifford said, "You do."

Bill Nye said, "Yep, allow me to take you to him."

So Bill Nye took Clifford and Daffodil to where Clifford brother could be. Soon, they found him working on an experiment.

Bill Nye said, "Hey Kion, someone is here to see you."

Kion turned around and he recognized his little brother Clifford.

Kion said, "Clifford, is that you?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, are you Kion?"

Kion said, "Yeah, I missed you so much."

Clifford said, "I missed you too. This is my sister Daffodil."

Kion said, "Daffodil, a bunny."

Daffodil said, "Yep, Emily Elizabeth adopted us both."

Kion said, "Oh, I see. Would you like to see what I'm working on?"

Clifford said, "Sure."

Kion said, "I'm trying to make a new product called, "The Detecting Goggle."

Clifford said, "Wow, what does it do?"

Kion said, "It can detect anything between your entire body."

Daffodil said, "Like what?"

Kion said, "Well, it only detect human. It can detect anything from pocket, undies, hair, to all sort of hiding place."

Clifford said, "Wow, it look really cool."

Kion said, "Thanks. This could be my newest latest invention ever."

Clifford said, "Well, I'm sure they're gonna like it."

Bill Nye said, "Kion, there had been a meltdown on the other side of the lab, can you stop it?"

Kion said, "Sure thing."

So Kion went to see what the problem. Soon, the lab was starting to have a malfunction.

Kion said, "EVERYBODY, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE FAST!"

So everybody went back outside. Pretty soon, the lab exploded."

Bill Nye said, "Oh no."

Kion said, "The lab."

Clifford said, "What happened?"

Kion said, "The power generator hold to much power that it must of exploded when it happened."

Daffodil said, "Oh dear."

Bill Nye sighed and said, "I guess I'm gonna have to find another lab."

Kion said, "Uh Bill Nye, is it okay if I go with Clifford?"

Bill Nye said, "Are you sure?"

Kion said, "Yeah, I wanna go with him and reunite with all of my sibling."

Bill Nye said, "Well, alright. I'll see you later then."

Kion said, "Bye Bill Nye."

Clifford said, "See ya."

Daffodil said, "So your coming along right."

Kion said, "Yep. So where should we go next."

Clifford said, "Well, the next place we should go is at China."

Daffodil said, "What? How are we gonna get to China?"

Kion said, "You can leave that to me."

Clifford said, "How?"

Kion said, "Hahahahaha, the future is now thanks to science. Animal Glider on."

Daffodil said, "Wow, what is it?"

Kion said, "This is a Animal Glider. It can carried many animals from spider to dinosaur all over the world."

Clifford said, "Wow, science is so awesome."

Kion said, "Come, let hurry to China."

The two nodded and they all scrap themselves up to the Animal Glider. Soon, the wind carried them straight to China. Later, they all made it.

Clifford said, "Wow."

Daffodil said, "So, this is where Clifford sibling lives."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I believe my sister lives here. Come on."

So they all went to find Clifford's sister apartment. Later they found it. He knocked on the door.

Rosa Park said, "Hello."

Daffodil said, "Hi, my name is Daffodil and this is my brother Clifford and his brother Kion."

Rosa Park said, "It nice to meet you. I'm Rosa Park."

Kion said, "Wait, the same Rosa Park who decided not to get off the bus."

Rosa Park said, "Yes, but that was long time ago."

Clifford said, "We're here to find my lost sibling. I believe that she is here."

Rosa Park said, "Oh, I think I have a puppy. Come on in."

So Clifford, Kion, and Daffodil went inside to searched for Clifford sister."

Rosa Park said, "Oh and one more thing. She is very shy. So be careful what you say to her."

Kion said, "We will."

So the three began searching. Later, Clifford found her.

Clifford said, "Hi."

Sheegwa gasped and said, "Who there?"

Clifford said, "Hi, I'm Clifford. What your name?"

Sheegwa whispered and said, "I'm Sheegwa."

Clifford said, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Sheegwa whispered again and said, "Sheegwa."

Clifford said, "It sound like that your saying Sheegwa."

Sheegwa said, "Yes, and you must be my brother Clifford."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I missed you."

Sheegwa said, "I missed you too. So, what are you doing here?"

Clifford said, "Me, Daffodil, and Kion are on a quest to find all of my sibling."

Sheegwa said, "Oh, can I come?"

Clifford said, "Sure, come on, I want you to meet my friends."

So Clifford took Sheegwa to Daffodil and Kion.

Clifford said, "Hey guy, I want you to meet my sister, Sheegwa."

Sheegwa whispered and said, "Hi."

Daffodil said, "Hi Sheegwa, I'm Clifford adopted sister Daffodil."

Kion said, "And I'm Kion."

Sheegwa said, "It nice to meet you. I heard that you and Clifford are on a quest to find all of our brother and sister."

Kion said, "Yeah, why don't you come along with us?"

Sheegwa said, "Well, I gotta ask Rosa Park. I'll be right back."

So Sheegwa went to Rosa Park.

Sheegwa said, "Hey Rosa Park."

Rosa Park said, "Hi Sheegwa, how it going?"

Sheegwa said, "Good. Is it okay if I go on a journey with my brothers?"

Rosa Park said, "Well, okay. Be safe."

Sheegwa said, "Thanks for everything Rosa Park. Bye."

So Sheegwa went back to Clifford and the other.

Sheegwa said, "Okay guys, I'm ready to go."

Daffodil said, "Great. Now we gotta go to our next place."

Clifford said, "Well let see, my next sibling is one of my other brother. He lives in Germany."

Kion said, "Great, here wear the Animals Glider so we can go."

The three nodded and they all scrap their Animals Glider. Soon, the wind carried them to Germany. Soon, they made it.

Daffodil said, "Wow, so this is Germany."

Clifford said, "Yep, this is where my next sibling is at."

Sheegwa said, "Do we know where he is specifically."

Clifford said, "Not much."

Soon, Kion was hit by a rock.

Kion said, "Ow, what was that for?"

Clifford said, "What wrong Kion?"

Kion said, "Someone threw a rock at me."

Sheegwa said, "It probably the wind."

Kion said, "Wind can't carried rock force. Although some lighter stuff such as feather, leafs, and plastic bag yes."

Daffodil said, "We get it Kion."

As Clifford took another step, he was later captured in a net.

Clifford said, "Ahh!"

Daffodil said, "Clifford."

Kion said, "Who did this?"

Bart said, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sheegwa gasped and said, "What was that?"

Bart said, "Well, well, well, I have captured a puppy, perfect."

Daffodil said, "You let Clifford go right now."

Bart said, "Wait, did you say Clifford?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah, why?"

Bart said, "Whoops, I'm his brother."

Kion said, "Well unleast we found him."

Clifford said, "Why did you captured me?"

Bart said, "Well, my owner Hitler want me to be the most evil puppy ever. I didn't know you were coming."

Sheegwa got frightened and said, "Hitler."

Kion said, "The same man who control Germany."

Bart said, "Yep. I'm Bart by the way."

Daffodil said, "I'm Daffodil, and this is my friends, Kion and Sheegwa."

Bart said, "It nice to meet you all."

Clifford said, "Uh hello, I hate to break the party, but can you please let me down?"

Bart said, "Sure thing bro."

So Bart cut the rope to release Clifford.

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Bart said, "So what are you all doing here anyway?"

Clifford said, "Were on a quest to find all of my lost sibling."

Bart said, "Cool, can I join?"

Sheegwa said, "But, what will Hitler say?"

Bart said, "Forget about him. He too busy controlling Germany he won't even notice me."

Kion said, "Well, right before we leave, we gotta figure out where Clifford next sibling can be."

Clifford said, "Well, according to the map, the next place is Fennekin. She lives in Pallet Town."

Daffodil said, "Great, let go."

So they all scrap their Animals Glider and they all head to Pallet Town. After they arrived, they started searching for Fennekin's house. Soon, they found it and Clifford knocked on the door.

Sally Ride said, "Hello."

Clifford said, "Hi, I'm Clifford and these are my sibling, Daffodil, Bart, Sheegwa, and Kion."

Sally Ride said, "It nice to meet you. I'm Sally Ride."

Kion said, "The same Sally Ride who did the experiment in the national space station."

Sally Ride said, "Yep. So what bring you here?"

Clifford said, "We're looking for many of my lost sibling. I believe Fennekin lives here."

Sally Ride said, "Fennekin."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, you adopted her back at the city."

Sally Ride said, "Oh I remember. Yes, Fennekin is here. Come on in."

So they went inside and started searching for Fennekin. Soon, Clifford found her.

Clifford said, "Hi."

Fennekin said, "Oh, hi."

Clifford said, "Are you Fennekin?"

Fennekin said, "Yeah, why?"

Clifford said, "It me Clifford. Your brother."

Fennekin said, "Oh hi Clifford. It good to see you again."

Clifford said, "You don't sound so excited."

Fennekin said, "I'm just lazy, that all."

Clifford said, "Oh great. First we got smart, shy, evil, now this."

Fennekin said, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

Clifford said, "We're one an adventure to look for all of my lost sibling."

Fennekin said, "You are."

Clifford said, "Yeah, wanna come."

Fennekin sighed and said, "I suppose if I must."

So Clifford took Fennekin to see the other.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, I want you to meet my sister, Fennekin."

Fennekin said, "Hi."

Daffodil said, "It nice to meet you Fennekin, I'm Daffodil and this is, Bart, Kion, and Sheegwa."

Sheegwa said, "Um, hi."

Kion said, "Yo."

Bart said, "Heh. Hello."

Fennekin said, "It nice to see all of you."

Bart said, "So where should we head next?"

Clifford said, "Well, according to the map, we should go to Saudi Arabia."

Kion said, "That place is a little hot there Clifford. There are more desert in that area."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but that is where my sister lives."

Bart said, "Well then, we should go."

The gang nodded and they put their Animals Glider and head out to the Saudi Arabia. After they arrived, they began searching for Clifford next sister.

Clifford said, "Okay, here we are."

Fennekin said, "This place is so hot."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. We just need to find my next sister."

Sheegwa said, "Um, do we know where she is?"

Clifford said, "Well according to the map, her named must be Vitani."

Daffodil sadi, "Well then, let find her."

So the gang began searching. Soon, Clifford found her.

Clifford said, "Hi, I'm..."

Just before Clifford says his name, he was somehow pinned by someone.

Clifford said, "Hey, what going on?"

Vitani said, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

Clifford said, "Vitani, it me, your brother, Clifford."

Vitani gasped and said, "Clifford."

Clifford said, "Yeah, couldn't you tell."

Vitani said, "Sorry, I thought you were one of the mirage."

Clifford said, "Mirage."

Vitani said, "Yeah, my owner SpongeBob and I were living in the Saudi Arabia desert for years. We needed to be careful about what we see or what we do. Somehow, you never know what creature lurks in."

Clifford said, "Oh I see."

Vitani said, "I am also known for the toughest puppy ever."

Clifford said, "Wow. Would you like to meet my other sibling?"

Vitani said, "Sure, but be on the lookout for mirage."

Clifford sighed and he took Vitani to see the other.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, I want you to meet my sister, Vitani."

Vitani said, "Hi."

Kion said, "Hi sis, I'm Kion."

Bart said, "I'm Bart."

Daffodil said, "The named Daffodil. How do you do?"

Sheegwa said, "Um, I'm Sheegwa."

Fennekin said, "And I'm Fennekin."

Vitani said, "It nice to see you all. So, what bring all here for?"

Daffodil said, "We're going with Clifford to find all of his sibling."

Vitani said, "Can I come?"

Kion said, "Sure, we can use more help."

Fennekin said, "So where should we head next?"

Clifford said, "According to the map, the next place we should go is Iran."

Kion said, "Iran. That place is not that far from here. I think we can run instead of using the Animals Glider."

Bart said, "And I suppose you know how to get there."

Kion said, "Hehehehe! Once again the future is all thanks to science, with my latest invention called, the speedy shoe. It can go fast from a thousand miles per hour."

Clifford said, "Wow, that is so awesome."

Daffodil said, "Well then, we must hurry."

So they all put on their Speedy Shoe and started running to Iran. Later, they made it.

Fennekin said, "Wow, I can't believe how far we ran."

Sheegwa said, "Yay."

Clifford said, "This is where my next sibling is at."

Bart said, "Well then, let start looking."

So the gang started searching for Clifford next sibling. As Clifford was walking along, he fell in the hole.

Clifford said, "Ahhhhhhhh! Where am I? Heeeeelllppp!"

Soon, a super fast dog grabbed Clifford and picked him back up to the ground.

Bolt said, "There, are you safe."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks, you save me."

Bolt said, "No problem. I'm Bolt."

Clifford said, "My name is Clifford."

Bolt said, "Wait, did you say Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, are you my brother?"

Bolt said, "Yeah. It so good to see you bro."

Clifford said, "Thanks, so would you like to meet my other sibling?"

Bolt said, "Sure."

So Clifford took Bolt to see the other.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, this is my brother Bolt. Bolt, this is my sisters, Daffodil, Vitani, Fennekin, Sheegwa, and these are my brothers, Bart, and Kion."

Daffodil said, "How do you do?"

Sheegwa said, "Um, hi."

Kion said, "It a pleasure to meet you."

Bart said, "Hehehehehehehe! What up?"

Vitani said, "Hi."

Fennekin sighed and said, "Hi."

Bolt said, "Hi everyone. Nice to meet you. So, what are you all up to?"

Kion said, "We're on an adventure to find all of our sibling."

Bolt said, "Cool, can I join?"

Vitani said, "Sure, we can use more paws around here."

Daffodil said, "So, where should we go next?"

Clifford said, "Well, according to the map, our next stop is Anaheim."

Bolt said, "Wow, cool."

Sheegwa said, "So, let go."

Clifford said, "Hey Kion, do you still have our Animals Glider?"

Kion said, "Actually, I sort of left it at the Saudi Arabia. It probably rotted already."

Bart said, "So how are we gonna get to Anaheim?"

Kion said, "Hehehehehehehe! Once again, the future is now thanks to science. I called it the Chaos Control. It it use to go from one place to another."

Clifford said, "Wow, cool, but the Chaos Control was already invented."

Kion said, "Well, that is true. Alright, stand back. CHAOS CONTROL!"

So Kion transported everybody to Anaheim.

Vitani said, "So, this is Anaheim."

Daffodil said, "Yep, now let find Clifford next sibling."

Clifford said, "This is where my sister lives."

Sheegwa said, "Well um, great. Let do it."

So the gang started searching for Clifford's sister. Soon Clifford found her.

Clifford said, "Hi, I'm-"

Lisa said, "Hi, I'm Lisa. It so nice to meet you. Wow, it so cool. Are you a physic? If you were you would travel to all over the place."

Clifford said, "Actually, my name is-"

Lisa said, "I: know your name silly. Your name is Clifford. My brother I'm glad you're safe. How did you get here anyway? Did you get lost? If you were lost it would take you a zillion year of finding me. Of course you did find me now, but I don't know how long it took."

Clifford said, "That was today and I was wondering-"

Lisa said, "I know what you're doing here. You want me to go one an adventure to find all of your sibling with your friends. Of course I can join you. Let go."

Clifford gasped and he whispered and said, "Wow, what a hyper puppy."

So Clifford and Lisa went back to the other.

Kion said, "Hi there, my name is-"

Lisa said, "I know who you are. Your name is Kion and I know all of you too. Daffodil, Fennekin, Sheegwa, Bart, Vitani, and Bolt. It a pleasure to meet you all. I know what we are going to be the best of sibling ever."

Daffodil said, "Wow, she cool."

Clifford said, "Well, guess that means that she must of know the future, I think."

Vitani said, "So, where should we head next?"

Clifford said, "Well, according to the map, the next place we should go is Springfield."

Lisa said, "Ooh, Springfield is a great place. I wish I can go there. Oh wait we are. So let go."

Kion said, "Yeah. Alright, stand back. CHAOS CONTROL!"

So the gang got transported to Springfield.

Bart said, "Wow, so this is Springfield."

Clifford said, "Yep, my next sibling is just around the corner."

Vitani said, "Well then, let find it."

So the gang started searching for Clifford next sibling. Later, Clifford found him.

Clifford said, "Hi, I'm Clifford."

Homer said, "Well howdy Clifford. The name Homer. It a pleasure to meet ya."

Clifford said, "Would you like to meet my other sibling."

Homer said, "Sure."

So Clifford took Homer to the other.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, this is Homer."

Homer said, "Howdy."

Daffodil said, "Hi, I'm Daffodil. This is Kion, Sheegwa, Bart, Bolt, Fennekin, Vitani, and Lisa."

Homer said, "Well it is so nice to see all of my sibling again."

Fennekin said, "Well were still not done. We still have a couple more puppies to go."

Homer said, "Well, I'll be."

Lisa said, "So where do we head next Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Well, according to the map, the next place we should go is New York."

Homer said, "How the hay are we gonna get to New York?"

Kion said, "Don't worry Homer. Alright, here I go. CHAOS CONTROL!"

So they all got transported to New York.

Homer said, "Whoa, what in tarnation just happened?"

Kion said, "I use Chaos Control to get us to New York. Pretty neat, huh."

Homer said, "It sure was."

Clifford said, "Alright then, now it time to look for my next sibling."

Bolt said, "Well let search."

So the gang began searching for Clifford next sibling. Soon, Clifford found her.

Clifford said, "Hi, I'm Clifford. What your?"

Mittens said, "Hello Clifford, my name is Mittens. How are you doing? Did you came for a visit?"

Clifford said, "Wow, nice rhyme, how did you do that?"

Mittens said, "My rhyming skill is a practical speaking. Although people will find that interesting."

Clifford said, "Whoa, would you like to meet my sibling?"

Mittens said, "Sure thing Clifford, let go ahead. Maybe I'll should you to make some thread."

Clifford said, "Uh, no thanks. Come on."

So Clifford took Mittens to see the others.

Clifford said, "Guys, this is Mittens."

Daffodil said, "Hi Mittens, my name is Daffodil. This is Sheegwa, Kion, Bart, Bolt, Lisa, Homer, Vitani, and Fennekin."

Mittens said, "It so great to see you, and it good to be meet. Although all of us might be sibling."

Kion said, "Wow, you sure can rhyme."

Mittens said, "It my specialty of how I speak. By the way what bring you here as I see."

Homer said, "We're on an adventure to find all of Clifford sibling."

Sheegwa said, "Would you like to join us? Um, if you want to that is."

Mittens said, "Of course I can, I'll tag along. This will lead time for us to get bond."

Fennekin said, "Well then, where shall we go next?"

Clifford said, "According to the map, the next place we should go is, wait, the next place is back at the Dog Park, back home."

Daffodil said, "Well then, let head over there."

Kion said, "Got it. CHAOS CONTROL!"

So they all got transported back to the city, at the Dog Park.

Clifford said, "Wow, I feel like were home already."

Kion said, "It strange that the map didn't send us here first."

Bart said, "I don't think the map would do any good. Unleast we got some information."

Fennekin said, "So now we gotta find Clifford next sibling."

Vitani said, "Right, let do it."

So the gang started searching for Clifford next sibling. Later, Clifford found him.

Clifford said, "Hi, my name is Clifford. What your?"

Simba said, "HI CLIFFORD MY NAME IS SIMBA!"

Clifford said, "Whoa, do you have to say it so loud?"

Simba said, "IT HOW I WAS BORN! I THINK IT FEELS GREAT!"

Clifford said, "Well, I think so."

Simba said, "IT IS ALSO A PLEASURE TO SEE MY BABY BROTHER AGAIN!"

Clifford said, "Of course. Would you like to meet the gang."

Simba said, "SURE!"

So Clifford took Simba to see the others.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, I want you to meet my brother, Simba."

Simba said, "HI!"

Daffodil said, "Hi Simba, I'm Daffodil. This is Lisa, Homer, Bolt, Fennekin, Sheegwa, Bart, Vitani, Mittens, and Kion."

Simba said, "IT SO GREAT TO SEE YOU ALL!"

Sheegwa said, "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but your voice sound a little loud."

Simba said, "THIS IS HOW I TALK ALL THE TIME!"

Daffodil said, "Just what we need. Another Flo and Zo."

Vitani said, "Well, unleast it still be heavy metal music."

Bart said, "Who should we find next?"

Clifford said, "According to the map, we only have one more sibling to find and she lives at our apartment."

Mittens said, "How convince as you must say. We must make sure we make it through the day."

Homer said, "Let all go there now."

Kion said, "Right. CHAOS CONTROL!"

So they all got transported back to the apartment.

Daffodil said, "You know, I think this was sort of like a scavenger hunt."

Lisa said, "Why would you think that Daffodil? Is it because you were hungry, or tired, or dizzy or-"

Daffodil said, "No, we started here in the first place and now we end up here at the end."

Vitani said, "Well it not like that they did it on purpose."

Bolt said, "Maybe they just want to make it more interesting."

Daffodil said, "Well I guess that true."

Clifford said, "Alright guys, now we must find my last sister. According to the map, she is at our parent's house."

Kion said, "Well then, let go."

So the gang went to their apartment and started searching for Clifford last sister. Soon, Clifford found her.

Clifford said, "Hi, my name is Clifford. What your?"

Twilight scoff. Clifford got confused.

Clifford said, "What the matter?"

Twilight said, "Oh nothing. I just don't feel excited."

Clifford said, "What got you so upset?"

Twilight said, "I just don't feel like happiness. I'm Twilight by the way."

Clifford said, "Don't you recognize your own brother."

Twilight said, "I do. I just don't feel the sunshine of happiness."

Clifford said, "Oh, would you like to meet the gang."

Twilight sighed and said, "Fine, but make it quick."

So Clifford took Twilight to see the others.

Clifford said, "Guys, this is Twilight. She a little bit of a anger side."

Twilight said, "Hi."

Daffodil said, "Hi Twilight, I'm Daffodil. This is Kion, Sheegwa, Bart, Mittens, Homer, Bolt, Lisa, Fennekin, Vitani, and Simba."

Twilight said, "It nice to see you."

Kion said, "Well then, it looks like everybody is here."

Fennekin said, "Yeah."

Lisa said, "It was so fun, I just feel like exploding, although exploding is a little harsh, so I would say awesome."

Clifford said, "You know, I just realized something."

Bolt said, "What is it?"

Clifford said, "Each one of us have different personally. I was the curious puppy, Daffodil is the most fashionable, clean rabbit, Kion is a nerdy scientist, Sheegwa is the sensitive, shy, puppy, Bart is an evil puppy, Mittens is a rhyming puppy, Homer had the voice of country's, Bolt is a loyal puppy who also saves everybody, Fennekin is a lazy puppy, Lisa is a hyper, happy, talk a lot, puppy, Vitani, is a strong, tough, puppy, Simba is a loud voice puppy, and Twilight is a grumpy puppy. You know what this means.

Homer said, "What in tarnation does it mean?"

Clifford said, "It means that all of us have a different connection. Not just sibling, or friend, but a family. We all have a group of personally of what we are."

Kion said, "You know, I think it makes sense."

Clifford said, "And to me, I am really happy to meet all of you."

Lisa said, "We're happy too Clifford."

Vitani said, "As long that we're together. Anything can happen."

Clifford said, "Thanks guys, for everything."

Bolt said, "No problem."

Mittens said, "So now that we completed our mission for the day. What shall we do for the rest of the day?"

Lisa said, "I know let play tag."

Clifford said, "Alright, not it."

Bart said, "Not it."

Sheegwa said, "Um, not it."

Fennekin said, "Not it."

Twilight sighed and said, "Not it."

Bolt said, "Not it."

Daffodil said, "Not it."

Kion said, "Not it."

Homer said, "Not it."

Mittens said, "I will say the word not it. I hope the rest of you know what to pick."

Lisa said, "Not it."

Vitani said, "Not it."

Simba said, "Aw man. Alright, I'm it. Y'all gotta run."

So the siblings played tag for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
